1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical card connector with a locking portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card readers retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, such as video cameras, digital cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
TW Patent Application Published No. M381185 discloses an electrical card connector used for receiving an electrical card and comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a locking portion located on one side of the insulative housing for locking with the electrical card. The locking portion and the insulative housing are integrated. The locking portion is a rigid structure. The locking portion resists the electrical card as a hard interference. When the electrical card inserts in or ejectors out of the electrical connector, the locking potion would be damaged easily.
So, an improved connector is needed.